


Birthday

by dolgelo



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolgelo/pseuds/dolgelo
Summary: She will never stop being awkward, especially when it comes to parties and celebrations. For Akihiko's bday.





	Birthday

Ever since childhood she had been addressed as the precise type. No dolls out of place after a lonely afternoon spent playing with them, maybe making up entire stories on the spot; then it had come to swords, books even, as time passed. And then it came to planned events, or special occasions she was invited to attend. If something was not carefully programmed and known, planned out and most importantly carefully researched - then, she would have hardly agreed on letting such a thing influence her or anything of that sort. Similarly, the story repeated itself whenever it came to special dates to be remembered; she did always try her best to act before anyone else  - to remind even, to the rest, of the approaching moments and days to celebrate. All old habits she would have confirmed hard to ignore, once - but times seemed to have changed something, as well as her rhythm of committing herself to duties and even other less meaningful, as well as happy matters to remember. 

She noticed all that, all details, all appointments, all commitments, becoming more and more influential to her current life status than, for example, afternoon spent chatting with her old friends or birthdays celebrated in peace, with the people she cherished the most, in her heart. And that shift of lifestyle was making it difficult for her to see her friends again and have a good time together like old times. 

That was why she had asked him beforehand, days prior the occasion. And the chance had come, perfectly in time, just as she had hoped for it to arrive. An evening like any other, a simple call and an idea. A crazy one. One she was not in her style and which had crossed her mind together with a rush of sudden adrenaline. A proposal of a sort she knew his curious nature couldn’t have possibly refused - not without many questions crowding his mind; life might have proved tough and different for both of them, since they had left the dormitory in Iwatodai, but she was sure one’s personality couldn’t have changed that much.

And how could it be so anyway? It would have meant not to have known him well enough -- something she did think impossible, after all. More than egoism, it was simply knowledge and the undeniable result of many years spent together, one depending on the other and vice-versa. Not a symbiotic relationship, yet a very strong and meaningful one indeed; maybe even the reason why they had finally taken full advantage of their renewed bond. There were things that would have never changed. And if one day, back in their last high school years, she would have shied out of such promises and ideas, now she thought herself too old for such behavior to be displayed again.

The call had been fine, overall. She liked to hear his voice, to know that everything was alright -- not just at work, but on a more personal level and disclosure. If she had more free time to spend in the capital, she wouldn’t have done it, for the evident lack of tact; for meeting in person, just talking face to face with Akihiko, although rare as an event in itself - was very much welcome and awaited, as a moment. Trips to Tokyo for business reasons, though, always happened to be so busy with events and duties to fulfill, reports to file and archive or, worse, enemies to fight, that most of the time it simply translated into a stressful situation, not a nice trio. It all could have waited, for his oncoming birthday.

"I’m aware you don’t like big parties that much..." 

She had pressed the cell phone closer to her ear, the back of her hand brushing the long hair. At the sound of his puff, or a chuckle -- hard to tell on the phone with no video input permitting her to see his face, she continued quickly.

" -- and especially that you don’t happen to be a rookie... anymore. Actually, I’ve been told you’re quite some common and popular matter of discussion for talk shows and programs on Tv, lately. I wouldn’t know. Obviously. You can go on and have fun, but consider the offer, please. I promise I won’t take you away for a long time."

Wouldn’t Mitsuru have known him better, she could have thought his hesitation derived from a workaholic side of his personality she had never considered, to begin with. She could have sorted things out for him for the current weekend; Tokyo wouldn’t have fallen for a couple of days, deprived of the young detective -- and if it happened to, all would have been interrupted, a halt she was somehow glad of being able to obtain and allow, for such urgent reasons; weren’t they used to it, anyway? Relief settled in the moment she discerned a note of amusement in his next question.

"All’s not work-related, right?" 

How could it be? So much for the decision of playing dumb too. Now he seemed to be testing her. She played along: 

"Nothing would forbid me from keeping us occupied with paperwork, but no. Not strictly. It’s a matter of viewpoints. You understand though, the sooner you tell me, the better it is. I will arrange everything else in no time..."

Realizing she had been holding her breath after the quick statement, made her folded legs start shaking in pure nervousness. That was exactly why social gatherings and birthdays, and celebrations management for her organization weren't her forte, when alone. Usually, that was not the genre of things people would expect, coming from her. A word and usually everything would have been served to her, on a silver plate no less; in his special case, though, things changed so abruptly that adrenaline, mixed with a bit of fear and high expectations, couldn't not settle in. It was different and highly amusing, in a good way. It remained a sensation Mitsuru did want to fully understand. And that she felt even slightly intoxicating. 

He chuckled on the other end of the line; she could almost picture exactly up in her mind, the image of his smirk.  
   

* * *

    

Eventually, all went according to plan. And on the fatefully awaited day, just as programmed, they had finally reunited, in a place they did both find, currently and maybe unfortunately too, familiar; her family car, one of the many, would have taken them to their destination in complete anonymity and decent speed too. For what could be gained anyway, abroad a black luxurious but long vehicle. Lucky thing that one wasn’t a small city like Inaba, or the same awful experience of years ago would have just repeated itself -- not a pleasant memory in the slightest. Moreover, the ride together would have been quite brief.

The sky was painted with many colors, beautiful ones, together with indigo - what remained of the day as the sun was preparing itself to finally set. Kin to her own presidential and careful nature, she had arrived beforehand, waiting patiently for him inside the vehicle, an eye glancing at the hour on her phone display every once in a while, for good measure. A well-thought action, that might have saved them some precious time - when even simple minutes did certainly count. And luckily, the prediction did turn out to be right, and in so little time, it almost resulted surprisingly pleasant on her part; for when the door of the car opened, and she made some room, on the soft cushions, for the guest, her pupils widened and she found the muscles of her legs tensing up with almost no realization of it.

When their eyes did meet, finally face to face, just like they had hoped to see the other after their usual, yet long, moments of separation and life distant from one another ( work and duties were to blame, not that they would have ever lamented of it - given the importance of their professions and missions ) she felt a little smile grow on her lips, cheeks covered in faint rouge lifting up in the motion, warmer too. A hand moved over his own, grabbing of his smooth skin as if anchoring the boy to the place -- yet with no such extreme weight or force. Why would it be necessary? He wasn’t going anywhere for the rest of the day, after all

"I’m here-- well, aren't we lucky?" 

He had smiled at her in return, who had finally felt the car moving along the street in the capital’s traffic. A sign of her free hand, the thrilling of anticipation reflecting in her answer.

"We? Aren’t 'you'?" 

"Me? For being born so close to Shubun-no-hi? If you put it that way..."

A celebration of a birthday the day before a national holiday could be considered a stroke of luck in their favor. And Mitsuru hadn’t left it unnoticed, when planning the event. Naturally.

Endearing, how things had simply fallen into their rightful place, almost if according to her original plans there had been an higher scheme to respect by precept; and how lucky it was, that the weekend would have followed that evening too, leaving them quite free from work and papers to file and read, as always, for the following two days. 

"Has my... my staff bothered you, Akihiko?" 

She squeezed tenderly of his hand another time, before taking the distance again, as the limousine slightly bumped on the interrupted asphalt. Back pressed tightly against the seat, yet eye contact did not break.

"Just tell me where did they take the clothes. My clothes. What they took--" 

Her hand raised to her red mouth, hiding a louder chuckle the best way she could - while imagining the scene: a group of girls bargaining into his apartment to take away a bunch of clean clothes from his wardrobe with no explanations or words of reassurance. Hopefully, they had been delicate... as she had instructed them to be. Yet, he still had any rights in this world to be still so confused at the phenomenon; her servants weren’t the talkative type anyway. Comprehensibly enough, he wasn’t used to all that.

He continued, hands on his knees:

"Hey. Would you like for a squad of policemen and detectives to enter your room while you’re about to exit the shower and rummage through your wardrobe to take some skirts or shoes away, with no explanation whatsoever, Mitsuru?" 

"Ah, please, don’t... tell me you started following them, hoping to know where the clothes would have ended up... ! I can almost picture it. You’ll see them soon enough. It is not my fault my message didn’t reach you beforehand -- it was all so sudden of a decision, fufu~"

It was so impudent of her to smile, laugh even - like that! Closing her eyelids, she controlled the pace of her breathing, relaxing or at least trying to. It had happened recently - a strange switch of personality and attitude, swift and so unexpected, that did usually arrive when talking alone with him, with not a big care in the mind and heart, at the moment - which they did both deserve. So sudden she sometimes couldn't recognize herself. As if hit by a confusing spell, it was like assisting to a new, pleasant scene she had never played before. And that rightly left her confused. A certain light-hearted side of things that made her smile too, laugh and blush more easily than Kirijo Mitsuru, the stern CEO and leader of the Group - the Empress, would have ever done.

"I hope you had a fantastic day anyway. Despite being busy with work."  
   

* * *

  

The sun was almost gone, hidden beyond the horizon of skyscrapers and the far-away, distant mountains, when they left for the private VIP lounge, reserved of course, at the airport terminal. Being of such an important name could have its advantages. And their flight, luckily, wouldn’t have lasted more than ninety minutes.

The awe and excitement in Akihiko’s face, movements and words were being overly contagious -- so much that time, even inside the first-class section, seemed to fly by in a matter of seconds. It was not the first time they did fly together somewhere - but never truly alone, and never for personal entertainment. She was still so glad he had accepted to follow her in her rather adventurous idea.

"To another year of good fortune and health and happiness -- to you."

They did sip a bit of champagne, toasted to him on the comfortable seat of their first-class cabin, one sitting at the other’s side - with the drink and glasses between their seats. And he had thanked her, clumsily too. Then they talked, and talked more and more -- as they usually did, when apart for so long and finally reunited. The found each other sometimes brushing a hand to to other's, and longed for the other’s frame over their very sitting spot, almost, with dreamy eyes. 

And once they landed at Kagoshima, and made sure their belongings were handled and carried safe and sound by the Kirijo security maids ( who had been accompanying the two to the place they would have spent the night - all affiliated with the Group itself ) she insisted on heading to the beach - where most of the celebrations for the national holiday of the day were also taking place. Autumn Equinox was unique in its genre, and like the Spring one, was the perfect occasion to celebrate and admire nature and it's wonders.

A quick shower and change of clothes and they were together again - walking to their nearest destination, not too distant from the resort booked on their behalf for the next couple of days - in the city where no one would have known who they truly were and no oppressing, tedious work would have loomed over their days. A fact itself able to fill her heart of pure anticipation. They had moved among the crowd, through the laughter and music all around and made it to the sand, warm - apparently, because of the volcano presence. Eager to feel it for a moment under her feet, Mitsuru got rid of her shoes for a moment.

"The volcano" she said, pointing at its dark frame under the starry sky, "It’s a popular hiking destination, you know--" 

"Mitsuru. We should go and see for ourselves tomorrow morning! What do you say?" 

"It’s still very much active, Akihiko. We want to be careful, given only a handful of people know where I actually took you."

"Ah! I’ve met and received presents from all kinds of people and acquaintances this morning, before the flight. But that land, that's something else. Plus, you make it sound like an abduction or something..."

"Also, I read there’s a particular kind of ramen, the Kagoshima one, that you can only taste in its true flavors in this city. It’s characteristic. I’m sure you’d like that, for dinner I mean, and I'd do too. Still..."

Fumbling with something behind her back, Mitsuru headed for the noises of the waves, the tide calm and placid, black as the sky - stars barely reflecting on its moving surface.

“It is neither cold nor hot during equinoxes”, or so the saying went -- and for a moment, she thought it would have felt nice, to feel the water touching her bare feet, playing with it and have fun with Akihiko. Yet business had to come first, and once close enough, she intimated him to hold a small, black package. A square made of a velvety material, that he opened with a smile just before her eyes, as Mitsuru renewed her congratulations with a softer tone.

A pin. Round, oval in shape and of medium largeness. Composed of silver, grey in color and rather fancy-looking. Carved in the material, shapes that did resemble of leaves, and flowers petals although barely visible. Although the moon remained barely visible still, over their heads, for how small it appeared in the current crescent phase, it seemed to have enough light to make the particulars of the jewel stand out; as well as some small diamonds encrusted in the metal, to form the flowers’ heart.

"It’s nothing special... when I said what I wanted and that it was for you, extra care was put in it. It was supposed to be way less... complex. It’s certainly nothing like the one we used for Shadows Operative though. This one is a lot more beautiful, and special too."

She smiled bitterly, shoulders relaxing - finally. Head tilted to a side, to get a better grasp at his reaction. As always, a puzzle. 

" -- On your tie, or collar... or jacket. Wherever you wish to put it, I’ve got no doubts it will look exceptionally good on you, on special or formal occasions. It shines like a star. And you'll have plenty of chances to display it. I imagine those won’t be new to you, as of now, detective--" 

Her words died a moment later, when he came closer, gently embracing her for an instant -- away from everyone and everything. In utter silence. That did make her lose her balance, the prospect of falling miserably on the ground becoming suddenly a scaring reality and alerting all her senses. Not much due to his strength or weight, but due to the unexpected factor of the gesture itself. His thanks arrived, while being still so close to her, his lips so next to her ear, before the boy would have returned to look and touch the shining, precious present. It had forced the air out of her lungs through a deep and loud gasp, the fear of other people near the dock and sand staring was instilling an unusual fret in her heart, the light fabric of her dress to gently flutter around.

And once the contact did feel long-distant again, and her cheeks had assumed a tint of warm crimson, Mitsuru found herself wanting for more. For the hug to return, maybe tighter than the prior one. Maybe warmer, the nicest goodbye to summer she could have asked for. And she cursed her own incapability of returning it with the same spontaneity no matter how briefly the last one m had lasted; craving now to encircle his shoulders too with her own arms. Her turn. Was it to arrive? Repressing the thoughts with a shook of her head, she returned to her smile. And eyes rested on his, too.

After all, the evening, and with it, his birthday, was yet to be over.  
   

 

 

 


End file.
